


[Manip] On my knees

by Khimaira



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khimaira/pseuds/Khimaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I may have googled "gay priest porn" and that guy kind of looks like Cass and then I couldn't help myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Manip] On my knees

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to look me up on tumblr - firsttobite :)


End file.
